


你倒挺舒坦呗？

by SeJov17110



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, wooshi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeJov17110/pseuds/SeJov17110





	你倒挺舒坦呗？

要说生起气来最强大的气场当属李知勋，别看他小小一只，实际上发起飙来比谁都吓人。更何况李知勋的生气方式还是那种令人绝望的冷暴力，但让权顺荣感到最绝望的事情是，他根本不知道哪里惹到李知勋了。  
李知勋和每一个人都笑言笑语的，唯独对他一个人就冷若冰霜直接无视，好几次他舔着脸子凑到李知勋跟前，李知勋都一个反应。  
无视。  
权顺荣也生气啊，我干什么了你凭什么就不理我啊。然后作死的小仓鼠就挑选了一个乌云密布泰山压顶的李知勋脾气max的日子，跟着李知勋进了他的工作室去。  
所以权顺荣现在被压在身下很是惊恐地看着脸色非常差非常黑的怼着他肩膀子的李知勋的场面也不为过，毕竟李知勋的铁不是白举的，这耗子在旁边一直叨叨咕咕的又让他想起这段日子以来很不爽的事情，火气噌一下子就上涨，顺势就把人给压在了电脑桌上靠着墙。  
权顺荣肩膀子是被摁得生疼啊，他试图挣扎开但结果可想而知的失败。刚想说点什么就被李知勋封住了双唇堵在了喉咙里。「闭嘴，你他妈真的很烦。」  
？？？凭什么骂我。权顺荣被骂得有些委屈，伸手推在李知勋身上想要推开他，但李知勋只是怔了一下，随即吻就变得暴烈了起来。  
唾液交缠，舌尖相抵，流连于上颚与舌底以及勾过舌头的吮吸大概是权顺荣最难以抵挡的攻势。很快地一丝晶莹便顺着他的嘴角流下，在滴落之前又被李知勋舔去，重新卷入口中的狂风暴雨，成为一滴微不足道的雨滴。在这场巨浪结束之前，李知勋又轻咬了权顺荣的舌头一下，最后轻轻啄了啄他的薄唇，离开看他喘粗气的样子，直接摁上了身下性器开始狠狠揉捏。  
权顺荣真的委屈啊，他只是想把事情谈清楚，谁成想会变成现在这样，而且李知勋居然比崔韩率还要粗暴，轻笑一声，并没有脱下裤子，而是抓着权顺荣的手将自己的内裤也拉了下来，已经肿胀的性器瞬间弹了出来。  
李知勋把权顺荣的双腿分开让他的双脚高高搭在他的肩膀上，性器对准抵在权顺荣的后穴入口处缓缓进入。  
权顺荣勾起脚趾，手抓紧了电脑桌的边缘，直到李知勋全部没入时才长舒一口气，将额头上的汗擦去，舔了舔唇。李知勋便开始做着抽送的动作去亲吻权顺荣的唇。  
「到底...为什么生气...？」权顺荣还是搞不懂，他受着李知勋在他体内的抽送颤着声音去问他。  
交合的身体和贴合的嘴唇紧密在一起，李知勋的双手顺着权顺荣胸口的两侧一直摩挲到腰际，身下交合的部位随着他的一进一出发出淫乱的水声，半晌才开口。「被那几个哥，操得很爽？」  
权顺荣懵着逼差点被顶得高潮了才反应过来李知勋这是吃了十一个人的醋，他乐呵着勾搭上李知勋的肩膀看他，却被顶得更狠了。  
李知勋的性器像条敏捷的蛇一般在权顺荣的身体里找准准心狠狠进攻，权顺荣的声音也愈接近高潮。李知勋的手还在胡乱摸着权顺荣嫩白的身体, 最后定格在他的胸前用指尖轻轻拨弄权顺荣的乳尖。  
是个人都经受不得这般刺激，权顺荣后穴突然一紧，紧紧地包裹住了李知勋蓄势待发的性器，头忍不住向后仰去，最敏感的地方被刺激着达到了高潮。  
但李知勋却没有就此发泄出来。  
「知勋这是...哈啊...吃醋了...？」权顺荣即便知道李知勋到底是怎么一回事儿了，却也还是想从李知勋口中亲自听到他承认。  
李知勋没有说话，抽身拔出还是肿胀的性器，将权顺荣抱起翻了个身让权顺荣趴在电脑桌上，性器再一次挺入进了权顺荣的身体。权顺荣只觉身下突然一空，天旋地转，紧接着后穴就又被塞满了。  
权顺荣的上半身瞬间瘫软在电脑桌，口中无法抑制地发出情欲的声音，双眼溢满因后入的舒爽而分泌出的生理泪水，滴落了些许在李知勋的手稿上。  
李知勋顶得三浅一深，把床事演绎得淋漓尽致。权顺荣的呻吟声也愈加沙哑起来。李知勋此时却不再深入，每次都堪堪擦过权顺荣最难耐的那个点，但就是不去接触。权顺荣难受地皱紧了眉头，大幅度地扭动着身子，央求着李知勋的更加深入。  
像是知晓了权顺荣的想法，李知勋笑了笑，拍了拍权顺荣的屁股。「最喜欢谁？」  
...这个小心眼的...  
「喜欢...喜欢知勋啊...」  
等权顺荣说完李知勋便满意地狠狠擦过权顺荣的敏感，带着青筋的柱状物狠狠摩擦着内壁，刺激着两个人的感官神经细胞，终是在李知勋的一声低吼过后，两个人同时泄出了白浊。  
李知勋并没有内射，工作室没有可清洗的地方，他便抽过了平日里也不会怎么用到的纸巾帮权顺荣把身上的白浊都清理了。  
「再说一遍，最喜欢谁？」  
「最喜欢李知勋了...！」  
所以说有这么一群爱争风吃醋动不动就上床解决问题的队友，权顺荣是真的很无奈啊。

Fin.


End file.
